dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nagrobek
Nagrobek (ang. Headstone) – obiekt pojawiający się prawie zawsze przy grobie. Obecnie nie posiada innego zastosowania poza dekoracyjnym. Nie może zostać zniszczony za pomocą młota, ani przeniesiony w inne miejsce. Poprzez badanie jego powierzchni, gracz może odczytać napisy. Generalnie wszystkie postacie mają identyczne cytaty dotyczące nagrobków, poza oczywiście Wesem. Lista możliwych cytatów: *"It says 'Come on in.'" - "Tu jest napisane 'Zapraszam do środka.'" *"'Don't even think about it.'" - "'Nawet o tym nie myśl.'" *"'Here lies some guy.'" - "'Tutaj leży jakiś koleś.'" *"'Here lies some gal.'" - "'Tutaj leży jakiś ziom.'" *"'Here lies some person.'" - "'Tutaj leży jakaś osoba.'" *"The headstone is blank." - "Nagrobek jest pusty." *"'Milk. Eggs. Bacon.'" - "'Mleko. Jajka. Bekon.'" *"Huh? That's my name!" - "Co? To moje imię!" *"It reads 'You're standing on my face.' Oops." - "Tu jest napisane 'Stoisz mi na twarzy'. Ups." *"There's just a big 'W' etched in it." - "Tu jest tylko wygrawerowane wielkie 'W'." *"'Not sick, just coffin.'" - "'Nie jestem chory, tylko w trumnie.'" *"'Sweet slumber.'" - "'Słodka drzemka.'" *"'This world could not hold me.'" - "'Ten świat nie mógł mnie utrzymać.'" *"'I didn't like it here anyway.'" - "'I tak nie lubiłem tego świata.'" *"'I've better places to be.'" - "'Jestem w lepszym miejscu.'" *"'It's dirty down here.'" - "'Jest tutaj brudno.'" *"'Age makes fools of us all.'" - "'Wiek robi z nas wszystkich głupców.'" *"'Just needed a rest.'" - "'Po prostu potrzebowałem odpoczynku.'" *"'Five more minutes.'" - "'Jeszcze pięć minut.'" *"'It's not as bad as it looks.'" - "'Nie jest tak źle, jak na to wygląda.'" *"'Quoth the tallbird, Evermore.'" - "'Nigdy nie przyzywajcie wysokiego ptaka.'" *"It says 'Finally, some peace and quiet.'" - "'Tu jest napisane 'Nareszcie cisza i spokój.'" *"It says 'Mind your own business.'" - "Tu jest napisane 'Pilnuj swoich spraw.'" *"It says 'Help, get me out!' and 'Nah, just kidding,' beneath." - "Tu jest napisane 'Pomocy, wyciągnijcie mnie!' oraz poniżej 'Hehe, żartowałem.'" *"It reads 'Pulvis Et Umbra Sumus.'" - "Tu jest napisane 'Pulvis Et Umbra Sumus.'" *"An engravement of their last words: 'I love it so much I could just die!'" - "Wygrawerowane ostatnie słowa: 'Kocham to tak bardzo, że mógłbym umrzeć!'" *"An engravement of their last words: 'Hey, watch this.'" - "Wygrawerowane ostatnie słowa: 'Hej, patrz na to.'" *"An engravement of their last words: 'Uh-oh.'" - "Wygrawerowane ostatnie słowa: 'Uh-oh.'" *"An engravement of their last words: 'This is fine.'" - "Wygrawerowane ostatnie słowa: 'Nic mi nie jest.'" *"An engravement of their last words: 'I'm out of here.'" - "Wygrawerowane ostatnie słowa: 'Spadam stąd.'" *"An engravement of their last words: 'That's enough of that.'" - "Wygrawerowane ostatnie słowa: 'Dość już tego.'" *"An engravement of their last words: 'I'd rather die!'" - "Wygrawerowane ostatnie słowa: 'Po moim trupie!'" *"An engravement of their last words: 'Uh, okay bye.'" - "Wygrawerowane ostatnie słowa: 'Aha, ok, żegnajcie.'" *"It reads 'Right behind you...' and 'Made you look!'" - "Wygrawerowane ostatnie słowa: 'Zaraz za tobą...' i 'Orientuj się!'" *"'Whoops.'" - "'Ups.'" *"It's cracked down the middle." - "Jest pęknięte w połowie." *"It says 'The end is only the beginning'." - "Tu jest napisane 'Koniec jest tylko początkiem.'" *"It says 'I was underground before it was a thing.' Huh?" - "Tu jest napisane 'Byłem pod ziemią zanim to było modne.' Co?" *"Someone left flowers." - "Ktoś zostawił kwiaty." *"It's old and worn." - "Stary i używany." *"It says 'Did I make it into the history books?'" - "Tu jest napisane 'Dostałem się do książek historycznych?'" *"It says 'I'm taking a nap. In the dirt.'" - "Tu jest napisane 'Utnę sobie drzemkę. W ziemi.'" *"It says 'These are just the pieces we could find.'" - "Tu jest napisane 'To tylko kawałki, które możemy odnaleźć.'" *"It says 'See you on the other side.'" - "Tu jest napisane 'Do zobaczenia po drugiej stronie.'" *"It says 'Catch you later.'" - "Tu jest napisane 'Na razie.'" *"It says 'Don't make fun. You'll be here too one day.'" - "Tu jest napisane 'Nie śmiej się. Też tu będziesz pewnego dnia.'" *"It says 'On to the next adventure.'" - "Tu jest napisane 'Na następnej przygodzie.'" *"'It's worse than it looks.'" - "'To jest gorsze niż na to wygląda.'" *"'This is where I keep my stuff.'" - "'To tutaj trzymam swoje rzeczy.'" *"It says 'I'm just pretending.'" - "Tu jest napisane 'Tylko udaję.'" *"It reads 'Is the coast clear yet?'" - "Tu jest napisane 'Czy brzeg jest już czysty?'" *"It says 'Lost and Found'." - "Tu jest napisane 'Zgubiony i znaleziony'." *"It says 'I hope I turned the oven off.'" - "Tu jest napisane 'Mam nadzieję, że wyłączyłem piekarnik.'" *"It says 'Right where I belong.'" - "Tu jest napisane 'Dokładnie tam, gdzie moje miejsce.'" *"It says 'I guess this is my life now.'" - "Tu jest napisane 'Sądzę, że to teraz moje życie.'" *"'Beware.' Beware of what?" - "'Strzeż się.' Strzeż się czego?" *"It's covered in a peaceful moss." - "Jest pokryty pokojowym mchem." *"It reads 'I've made a grave error.' Hm." - "Tu jest napisane 'Popełniłem poważny błąd.' Hmm." *"It reads 'I can dig it.' Oh." - "Tu jest napisane 'Mogę to wykopać.' Oh." *"It reads 'Care to join me?'" - "Tu jest napisane 'Zechcesz do mnie dołączyć?'" *"It reads 'Don't worry, it's cozy.' That's nice." - "Tu jest napisane 'Nie martw się, jest tu przytulnie.' To miło." *"'And don't come back.'" - "'I już nie wracaj.'" *"The inscription reads 'Always Watching'. Odd." - "Inskrypcja mówi 'Zawsze czuwający'. Dziwne." *Imiona twórców gry (tylko w elemencie układanki - Cmentarz Maxwella). Galeria Grób.png|Pierwszy typ nagrobka Grób2.png|Drugi typ Grób3.png|Trzeci typ Grób4.png|Czwarty typ Grób5.png|Nagrobek nr 1 w wersji szarej Kategoria:Struktury Kategoria:Nieodnawialne